


Forgien Languages

by orphan_account



Series: SMPLive Oneshots [6]
Category: SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Language Barrier, M/M, Medieval Fantasy AU, Nightmares, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I feel Writing a Summary would spoil the Plot point too easily so uuuhhhhhh.Medieval Fantasy AU





	Forgien Languages

Rain plastered onto His small wooden Home and Thunder crashed above. Of all times to be Stuck in his House, it had to be the Day he had to pick up his Custom sword from the Town's Blacksmith. Altrive sighed as He watched the Rain grow heavier on his Windows and The Lightning strike in the distance. It was probably GrowFare's Hardest rain fall in the past hundred years and it just had to be on this day. The day he was to pick up his Sword from Poke, and it was Storming. Just perfect. Altrive had drifted into his own mind, staring into the distance when a knock sounded on his door. Who would even dare leave their own house in this storm to go to his? Altrive turned and Walked towards the, Opening it for the Person on the other end. A Young man with unusual Blue hair stood in front of him, Smiling,  
"Hello, Good Sir. May you let me into your house until the storm passes?" The Man Asked, Still smiling. How could someone be so cheerful when the weather was so Dreary and Depressing? Altrive shook the thoughts from his mind, and waved The man inside, Welcoming him in,  
"May I atleast learn your name, Sir?" Altrive Questioned, Wanting to learn more. The blue man nodded,  
"Of course! My name is Krinios, but please call me Ryan," he Answered,  
"Wait... If your name is Krinios, Why do I call you Ryan? Ryan isn't short for Krinios, how do-?"  
"Krinios is my Torlé Name. My English name is Ryan, so please call me Ryan... Unless you know Torlé?" Altrive shook his head,  
"I suppose that makes sense. I didn't know people still spoke Torlé. Isn't it a Dead language?" Ryan's smile slightly turned down, but he was still showing a Happy expression,  
"It is Not. May I learn your Name now?"  
"Oh! Right, so sorry! Altrive, my name is Altrive! N-Nice to meet you, Ryan!" He Stuttered, Rushing to get the words out. How rude of him to ask of a quest's Name but not tell his own. Ryan Smiled wide again and Chuckled a bit at Altrive's Nervousness. Altrive sat down on the Couch in the centre of the house and Altrive sat next to him, Staring at the Torlépian. His hair was so Blatantly Blue, an unnatural Colour. How would one even get their hair blue, anyway? He couldn't take his eyes off Ryan,  
"C-Can I help you, Altrive? You keep staring at me," Altrive Blinked, processing what Ryan said,  
"Aaah! I'm so sorry, Ryan! I was distracted by your Blue Hair!" He covered his face, Flustered and Scared. He didn't realize he was Staring and now he felt like a douche for Looking at Ryan like that,  
"Fæ, Calm down Altrive, it's Fine! Most people stare at my Blue Hair, I'm used to it!" Altrive nodded, Head still in his hands. Ryan Lifted Altrive's head and Smiled, trying his best to reassure Him. They bonded Over the Next hour, Ryan Letting Altrive spit questions at him that he answered, and The Next hour, Ryan was asking the Questions. Altrive had fun Learning Some Torlépian Words, And Ryan enjoyed Being Educated about GrowFare's History. In the End, The two had fun and by Night time it was still storming. Altrive gave Ryan two blankets and let him sleep on the couch while He slept in his own bed. As He fell asleep, Altrive went over what he had learned today.  
Torlépians Still Exist  
Fæ is one of Three Torlépian Gods  
The other two were Gûit and Bbàly  
Mages were born with Coloured hair which is why Ryan has Blue hair  
Ryan's a Mage  
There's only one Torlépian Village left  
He kept repeating the facts in his head until he fell asleep and awoke the Next day. However he didn't wake up the Next day, rather he woke up Two hours by someone or something Yelling out for help in a Different Language. On instinct, Altrive grabbed his Dagger from his bedside table and walked into the Centre room where the screams were coming from. Ryan. Altrive Dashed to the other side of the couch were Ryan was asleep, his Blue hair Lightly Falling over his soft face. Ryan was having a nightmare,  
"Peli Dy Gûit Eshgït! Maluy Shi Trá Deliçai Yuntaí Valepides!,"  
Altrive stopped in his tracks When Ryan began to shout words Peli Dy Gûit Eshgït? He repeated in his head isn't Gûit a God? No matter! I should wake him up, he sounds Scared! Altrive set his Knife on the Table next to the Couch and Shook Ryan awake. Ryan's eyes shot open and he instantly Sat up, Taking quick glances everywhere before Dropping his head into one of his hands,  
"Fæ, Dy Deliçai P-Pulijá..." Ryan was still speaking Torlé, much to Altrive's dismay,  
"R-Ryan? Are you alright?" Ryan turned his head and jumped a bit back in surprise and Fear. He let out a Huff of Relief When he Remembered Who Altrive was,  
"I'm so Sorry, Altrive. Did I wake you?" Ryan looked disheveled and broken, compared to what he was when He first knocked on the Door, Altrive was Doubting This was even the same Person,  
"Yes, You Were screaming in your sleep and it Woke me up," Ryan's face Fell. Altrive didn't think the man could look anymore scared or Sad, but here he was, "But it's fine, Alright! You were having a nightmare, and I woke you from the Nightmare. That's a good thing, isn't it?" Altrive Muttered. Ryan nodded, Rubbing his eyes, Trying to hold back tears,  
"I'm so sorry, Altrive. I've always had Nightmares, so I didn't think about me waking you up, truly," He hung his head, Hiding his face as tears began to form, "Ever since Gûit followers Attacked my Village, I've Had Nightmares About them," Altrive Sat Next to Ryan, and placed his Hand on The mage's Back, rubbing it up and down in an attempt to comfort him.

Ryan's Nightmares Always haunted him. Ever since Gûit Followers Destroyed His Village, He always Relived the experience Through his Dreams and it was more than Scary or Frightening. It was Horrifying. He Could feel Altrive Attempt To comfort him, which helped to a degree,  
"It's... They call themselves the Gûitiens, and they Worship the God, Gûit. they aim to rid of all "Impure" Torlépians. Impure being Anyone who doesn't worship Gûit," He Sniffled. Altrive Pulled him in closer, Hugging him, "And I mean... I Worship Gûit and all but... Not like they do! They're Extremists!" Ryan Cries into Altrive arms, Tears streaming down his face. Altrive Took Ryan's Face, and lifted it to see his face Wet of tears,  
"Hey, It's fine. Listen, you can stay with me as long as you need to, I'm not going to make you Leave... Understand?" Altrive Pulled Ryan back in, As He Began to calm down,  
"Th-Thank you, Alt-Altrive..." Ryan leaned into the Hug, and pressed his head To Altrive's Chest. He could Hear his heartbeat, Beating Faster than Expected. It soon Slowed down to a normal speed, And Ryan found himself Getting Drowsy. Altrive Leaned back and laid down, Ryan Having Curled up into Him. He struggled to Grab The Blanket from off the ground, but eventually Grabbed It and Placed it On top of him and Ryan.  
Ryan woke up first, In Altrive's Arms on the Couch half covered by a blanket. I... I-I... I didn't have a Nightmare. He's my Shīla! Ryan Hopped off Altrive, Startling him awake. Altrive Coughed, Having been winded by Ryan Accidentally Kneeing Him when He got up,  
"What happened? D'you have another Nightmare about The Glutens?" Ryan Glared at Altrive in Disgust but I quickly changed to Glee. Yeah. Call them Glutens, they don't deserve to be called what they've named themselves!  
"Ryan?"  
"I'm sorry, My Jai! I didn't mean to startle you!" Altrive Sat up, throwing his blanket off him and onto the floor.  
"Your Jai? What's that mean?" Altrive Stood up and Was instantly Hugged By the Blue Mage. He Hugged back after his Surprise Dispersed and they stood like that for a minute before Ryan decided to speak again,  
"Jai. It means Sugar in Torlé," he explained. Altrive pulled away, and looked at Ryan's messy Hair. Did... Did his hair change to a different Type of Blue? He Shook his head. He was seeing things,  
"And why are you calling me Your Sugar?" Altrive asked again, Curious. Ryan Let out a Quiet Squeal and Smiled. It was just like yesterday when Ryan first came Knocking at Altrive's Door,  
" When a Mage has Constant Nightmares like I Do, The only way to cure them is Being Close to your Shīla! I had no nightmares last night after you laid with me, Which means you are my Shīla!" Altrive Tilted his head, Confused,  
"And Shīla Means?"  
"Soulmate! You're the one I'm destined to live my life with! I've finally found you, and I'm So Happy!" Altrive Leaned forward for a hug and it was Returned with a tight squeeze from Ryan. Ryan's eyes were growing Wet With tears of Joy and It only Made Altrive More happy to know that this Mage was the one for him,  
"I'm happy Too,Ryan," Ryan Pushed him away Lightly and stared into Altrive's Eyes. He still couldn't believe it. A tear ran down his cheek and he gave a smile to Altrive before Falling into him for another Tight Hug. They were standing there For a few minutes, holding each other and swaying back and forth In silence. Altrive Ran his Fingers through Ryan's Semi-long, Dark Blue hair, Being careful not to pull on his hair and being Gentle. Ryan let out a quiet hum, encouraging Altrive to continue,  
"so does this mean I can call you my Jai too?" Ryan Raised his head and Gave a Nod. Altrive smiled back and Pulled Ryan back in, but Ryan didn't let him. He stood his ground, refusing to lean into Altrive's Arms. He wanted to do it himself, So he Pulled Altrive into him instead and Wrapped his Arms around His Waist. Ryan leaned in closer and Altrive Closed the gap between Them, connecting their lips together In a Kiss. Altrive Kissed back, Holdsing Ryan's Face as He Held him at the waist. His new Sword could wait


End file.
